


Poet On The Outside

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Ray loves writing.</p><p>AN: I drew Ray in his glasses just because. I love a man in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poet On The Outside




End file.
